


Shake Your Tail Feathers

by Janus51



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Bee!Chloe, Peacock!Nino, Silly, fox!alya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janus51/pseuds/Janus51
Summary: In which Nino has the peacock miraculous and Adrien is a little shit.
Based on a gif I saw on tumblr.





	

“Dude! Stop it!” Nino yelled, dragging his tail feathers away from Adrien. Or trying to anyway. Adrien-er Chat Noir, actually- just kept following him and pouncing on him.

Damn cat. Nino had put up with a lot since getting his miraculous: all-nighters to finish homework after a late akuma attack, Alya’s endless illusion pranks, eternally being the newbie because he was the last to _get_ his miraculous. But really?

He stumbled after pulling his feathers one last time, falling on his ass.

And there was Adrien, batting at the feathers, occasionally bringing one up to his mouth.

Wasn’t he allergic to feathers? What did he get some ridiculously high end allergy meds?

Nino stood again. Tugging and trying to get away from Adrien. No luck.

Maybe his feathers were hypoallergenic...

“Little help?” He called to Alya and Marinette- right identities _Volpina and Ladybug_ , who were sitting at the other end of the roof. Chloe had dashed off right after their group meeting, citing a nail appointment with Sabrina. Apparently, Chloe was trying to make a more conscious effort to spend time with Sabrina or something, now that Chloe was a superhero and therefore constantly on call. Alya had her phone out. “Are you recording this?!”

Alya smirked. “Duh. No way I’d pass this up. Prime blackmail material.”

Marinette was just watching with an amused expression. “Having fun kitten?”

“Yep!” Adrien- _Chat Noir!_ He’d get the hang of the name thing someday.- said, still batting at Nino’s tail feathers. Nino’s eye twitched.

“That’s it! I’m going home.” Unfortunately, he couldn’t get two steps with Adrien hanging off him, and he couldn’t get down unless he was transformed. “You suck.”

Adrien just laughed and kept playing with his tail feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit I churned this out in about a half-hour-forty-five minutes. Based on [this gif](http://tumblr.tastefullyoffensive.com/post/151724570338/the-ultimate-cat-toy-video#.V_71-ZMrKRs>%20this%20gif</a>%20I%20saw%20on%20tumblr.%20I%20couldn't%20resist.) from tumblr. I couldn't resist.


End file.
